


watch my eyes.

by elysekovic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, FakeHaus, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, THIS IS SOOO MESSY BUT I NEEDED TO GET SOME OF THESE FEELINGS OUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysekovic/pseuds/elysekovic
Summary: They'll never be that couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, i opened this doc last night with the hopes that i'd actually start on this street racing au that i had thought up, but instead i wrote this. 
> 
> it's pretty much just shameless self indulgent stuff that i wrote and am choosing not to proof-read, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless. /shrug
> 
> <3

She's an enigma.

Elyse grins broadly as she pulls the pin from the grenade, holding it in her hands just long enough before she tosses it toward the gas pumps she's barely a hundred feet from. It blows the moment it hits the nearest one. They both watch as the gas pumps are engulfed in flames; Adam's head ducks at the sound of the explosion. He's sure it's shattered his eardrums, but he doesn't want to say anything to her in hopes that he doesn't look weak in front of her.

The bag of cash and snacks she stole from the man in the convenience store is tossed into the backseat of Adam's car in the same moment that she drops herself into the passenger's seat and tells him to s _tep on the gas and get them as far away from city limits as possible_. 

He can do that.

By the time they're in some shabby motel in Blaine County, the majority of the snacks in the bag are gone and Elyse can't stop fiddling with the radio. He wants to ask if she's okay, but her lips are bleeding and her fingers are shaking. She's more than okay.

She checks them into their room under a fake identity; she tells the people at the front desk that they're _trying to spice up their relationship by checking into a sleazy hotel for the night_ , and the woman behind the counter blushes. Adam flashes her a smirk as he tosses the strap to the bag onto his shoulder, following Elyse to their room.

They barely get into the room before Elyse is pulling the bag off of Adam's shoulder, tossing it onto the floor before she wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him feverishly. She gets him into bed quicker than he'd like to admit; her tongue works magic and he swears that her fingers could bring a man back from the dead, but just as long as the man is him. It's fair in a way, as Adam makes her cum just as quick by just finding his place between her legs with his eager mouth. 

The room is dark by the time they're done; the sun had long set and the motel's curtains barely allow for the light of the streetlamp outside of their room to illuminate them. She's dead to the world; her arm is draped across his hips and her head lays against his chest, rising and falling with every breath he takes. 

In the morning, they both try to pretend like they don't know Adam was awake all night with his insomnia but instead trade gentle kisses as the sun rises in the sky. He mutters something about how they should _get out of there before someone from her crew comes looking for them_ , and she asks _do we have to?_ as she climbs out of the bed. She pulls on his leather jacket on top of her slept-in clothes, and he doesn't comment about how he thinks he fell more in love with her because of how good she looks. He carries the dufflebag back to his car as she checks them out; he can hear her giving the woman from before shit about how they _made love all night and that their relationship is so much better because of it_. He feels sorry for her, but he knows they'll never see her again so it's not like it matters. 

He drives her home, taking the scenic route along the coastline so they can see the early morning waves crash against the shore. There's a few people scattered across the beach as they coast down it; she makes comments about them looking like paintings as they speed past and down towards the heart of the city. The day in Los Santos is beautiful, and there's a part of him that wishes that they were a normal couple who could do something like lay in the grass next to the skate park or get ice-cream down on Del Perro Pier. He knows they're not, though. They'll never be that couple. 

His car skids to a stop outside of her apartment building. She sighs quietly before turning toward Adam, and she doesn't give him a moment to think before she leans in and presses their lips together. The kiss is sensual but short, and he tries not to focus on the fact that he doesn't want her to leave. He wants her to stay with him in his car, and he wants to drive them away- far away from the lives they've built for themselves. 

She whispers _i'll call_ , and Adam nods, eyes following as she leans back and reaches into the backseat to pull the duffle into her lap. She reaches inside and pulls out a couple of bills, dropping them onto the centre console before she climbs out. He watches her retreat into the building, and once she's gone, he releases a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He doesn't expect her to call although he knows that she still will. He never expects her to call, because he expects that she's too caught up in the empire their crew had built around themselves to worry about someone like him. 

By the time he reaches his own shabby apartment, he drops her few crumpled bills onto the countertop before he empties his pockets as well. His phone clatters onto the countertop, screen glowing white. There's a message scrolling across the screen, but Adam doesn't take the time to read it, instead he burrows himself deep into the cushions of his couch and falls asleep. He knows that she's giving him confirmation of her getting to her apartment without harm- yes, he's that kind of boyfriend- and he falls asleep with the knowledge of knowing that he'll see her in a bit. 

It works, somehow. It always works between them, and that's all that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated.


End file.
